coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3172 (9th January 1991)
Plot Des goes to the Boat Show. Mavis is reassured by the fact that Derek doesn't have to see Angela. Rita is annoyed when Mavis warns her off Reg due to him being married. Rita tells her that she likes the company of men. Kimberley gets upset when Vera gossips about Rita and Reg, thinking she's sticking her nose in over her and Curly. Reg makes a play for Rita when she shops at Bettabuy. She tells him that she will go dancing with him. Vera eavesdrops. Curly tries to convince Kimberley that her parents treat her like a prisoner and plans to have it out with them. Derek asks Victor to take on someone else to deal with Hawthornes but Victor refuses as he's uniquely qualified. He tells Derek that his job description is to keep Angela happy. Rita tells Reg that Vera is talking about them and demands an explanation. Reg swears he never said anything to Vera and threatens to sack her but Rita asks him not to as Vera would badmouth her. They agree to be dance partners only. Jenny doesn't let Mark go to a promo with her as Steph doesn't like the girls bringing their boyfriends. Angie later finds out from Steph that Jenny doesn't have a promo tonight. Angie and boyfriend Ben Williams wonder what she's up to. Curly doesn't tackle Brenda Taylor about Kimberley but he makes it clear that he doesn't like her. Kimberley grows annoyed when he obsesses over the way Brenda treats her, and proves she has a mind of her own by giving him his ring back, breaking their engagement. Curly tells Brenda to keep it. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Ben Williams - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor, Manager's office and storeroom *Pendlebury Paper Products - Warehouse *Mr and Mrs Taylor's house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des packs his bags. Is he really leaving Steph and the Street? Curly and Kimberley reach a climax in their relationship. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,190,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 26th November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 46" set in the Rovers in which Betty shows Bet a tablecloth she bought in the January sales but no longer wants. Notable dialogue Mavis Wilton (talking about Kevin and Sally Webster becoming parents): "They make a lovely little family don't they?" Emily Bishop: "They make you want to go round with a bowl of broth. Mrs Sharples would have done". Category:1991 episodes